pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rivals Collide
Rivals Collide is the sixth episode of the second season of Super Smash Bros: Battle! It aired 3/23/2016. Story Zelda is in the girl’s restroom, putting makeup on. The door opens, as Peach comes in. Peach: Well, well. We have Princess Link here. Zelda: (Trying to ignore that) Peach. Peach comes up next to her, looking in the mirror as well. Peach: I feel so sorry for you sometimes. You have such an ignorant and uncaring boyfriend. Zelda: (Struggling to remain calm) Link isn’t my boyfriend. Besides, he’s saved me as many times as Mario has saved you in the past. Peach: (Brushing her hair) True. But, Mario rescues me for my beauty, always looking at me in longing. I bet Link’s never even looked at you with attraction, only because you need a hero to rescue you. Zelda: Why not just spit out what you’re trying to insinuate? Peach: Fine. Peach turns to face Zelda, swaying her hips as she does. Peach: You’re an ugly tramp, that no man would ever want. The reason he’s not your boyfriend is because he doesn’t find you attractive at all, and only hangs out with you out of a sense of duty! Zelda: At least he doesn’t have any other interests. I’m pretty sure I saw Mario wanting to team up with Rosalina earlier in the tournament. Peach removes her glove from her hand, and uses it to slap Zelda across the face. Peach: It’s on, b*tch. The tile floor bulges, as Mr. Resetti breaks through, head fuming. Resetti: So it is you! Ms. Perfect Princess Peach, instigating all sorts of trouble outside the ratings of this game! Peach: Ew! This is the ladies’ room! You cannot be in here! Resetti: And you are ruining your reputation as a sweet innocent thing and the ratings of this series! It is E10, which means you can’t do anything to sexualize yourself or curse! Now, I know you have no control over the writing of this thing, but you do control your behavior. So if you don’t get yourself in check, you’ll experience the same experiences that I’ve thrown Steve and Wario through. Peach: (Smiling sweetly) I’d like to see you try. My lawyers would tear you apart. Peach flips her hair over her shoulder, as she walks out of the ladies room, swinging her hips as she goes. Resetti: You better take her down, Zelda. Zelda: I plan to. End Scene Scene Change: The day of the third round. Morton: And we’ve seen an excellent victory for Team Undercovers, destroying Team Secret! And now, we have the next battle! Team Toadstool vs. Team Triforce! Tom Nook from Animal Crossing has just finished building a new stand for Kat and Ana, their old stand having been torn down by Mr. Resetti during the previous episode. The two struggle to lift a large sack of gold, giving it to Nook. Nook puts it in his pocket, not seeming to be effected by its weight, and walks off. Kat: Okay, we’re back in business! Ana: So come and place your bets! Bowser: 1000 gold for Team Triforce! Destroy that smug expression on Mario’s face! Luigi: I-i-i-i-i bet 500 on Toadstool! You can do it, bro! Young Link: 400 for Triforce! Toon Link: 600 for Triforce! Dedede: 2000 on Toadstool! Palutena: I think that Zelda can pull this out. 800 for Triforce. Jigglypuff: Jiggly, jiggly! Ana: So, 300 for Toadstool. Marth: (Speaks in Japanese) Kat: Okay, who knows what that means?! Ian: He said 1400 on Triforce. Link and Zelda take their place on one side of the field, while Mario and Peach are on the other side. Sparks of flames shoot from Zelda to Peach, their rivalry obvious. Link: Well, we’re here at last, Mario. Two game franchise rivals. Mario: Let a the best a series win! Peach: Oh, we’re going to win. You’ll make sure of that, won’t you dear? Mario: (Slightly frightened) Uh, of course! Zelda: Oh, we’ll see who wins this thing! Link, leave Princess Toestub to me. Link: Uh, ha-rah! Morton: And, you can cut the tension between the two princesses like a knife! I don’t know how this battle’s going to go, but it will be a fierce one, I can guarantee! Roy K: And, begin! Kat & Ana: Cease betting! Peach: Bellossom, sweep them out! Mario: Let’s a go, Snorlax! Link: Gallade! Zelda: Gardevoir! The four choose their Pokémon, them all eager to go. Peach: Bellossom, Magical Leaf! Zelda: Gardevoir, block it with Will-o-Wisp! Bellossom fires Magical Leaf, as Gardevoir releases a red Will-o-Wisp, burning through most of the leaves. It fades away before reaching Bellossom. Link: Gallade, use! Peach: Sleep Powder! Bellossom releases Sleep Powder, hitting Gallade, and putting him to sleep where he stands. Mario: Snorlax! Use a! Zelda: Teleport to Psychic! Snorlax gets ready to attack, as Gardevoir teleports in between Bellossom and Snorlax, spinning and releasing Psychic, blowing both of them back. Zelda: What’s wrong, Peachy? Not too tough now, are you? Peach: Oh, you want to play rough? Then let’s use Sweet Scent and Magical Leaf! Zelda: Teleport, then Will-o-Wisp! Bellossom uses Sweet Scent, as Gardevoir Teleports away, Sweet Scent captivating Snorlax. Bellossom then spins and fires Magical Leaf, which curve around to go after a re-appearing Gardevoir. Gardevoir blocks it with Will-o-Wisp, the two attacks canceling each other out. Morton: Folks, I don’t think I’ve seen anything like this! Zelda and Peach are tearing into each other, their male partners not even given the chance to fight! Mario: What do we a do? Link: Let them duke it out, I guess. Peach: Sleep Powder! Zelda: Psychic! Then Will-o-Wisp! Bellossom shakes out a Sleep Powder, as Gardevoir catches it with Psychic, repelling it. Gardevoir then fires Will-o-Wisp, it speeding up and hitting Bellossom head on, burning it. Peach: Magical Leaf! Zelda: Psychic! Bellossom fires Magical Leaf, while Gardevoir blasts them away, then strikes Bellossom hard with it. Peach: Synthesis, hurry! Zelda: Light Arrow! Bellossom glows gold from Synthesis, as Gardevoir holds its arms up to draw an arrow. Reflect forms, as it is filled with Psychic energy. Gardevoir fires Light Arrow, which strikes Bellossom. The force of launches Bellossom, it going flying out of the arena. The KO explosion occurs. Roy K: HA! Bellossom is out! Peach: No, no, no! Mario, why didn’t you help me?! You useless oaf! Humph! Peach turns away and storms off the field. Everyone watches in confusion, as Gallade wakes up. Link: Alright, now we’re ready. Zelda, great job, but leave this one to us. Zelda: Oh, uh (blushing) All right. Link: Gallade, Swords Dance to Psycho Cut! Gallade spins as it sharpens his blade arms, energy blades forming around them. They then glow a bright pink, as he dashes in, slashing at Snorlax with Psycho Cut. This snaps Snorlax out of its daze, it ready for battle. Mario: Here we go! Body Slam! Snorlax: Snore! Snorlax falls at Gallade, who leaps back to dodge. Snorlax gets up almost instantly, as it glows with a yellow aura and charges with Heavy Slam, ramming Gallade. Gallade slides back, catching himself with his blade arms. Link: Psycho Cut, boomerang style! Gallade swings his arms several times, releasing boomerang shaped Psycho Cuts. Mario: Ride da Surf! Snorlax rides up a wave of water, the Psycho Cut disappearing in the Surf wave. Surf comes down at Gallade and Gardevoir. Zelda: Gardevoir, Teleport! Link: Sword Dance Psycho Cut! Gardevoir Teleports away, as Gallade leaps into the air, spinning with arms extended with Psycho Cut. Snorlax comes crashing down, as Gallade’s extended Psycho Cut knocks Snorlax off the wave, while the Surf washes Gallade to the ground. The two get back up, eager for more. Mario: Body Slam! Link: Close Combat! Snorlax charges in, as Gallade goes in, jabbing its arm into Snorlax’s face, trying to stop Snorlax’s momentum. However, its weight keeps it moving, as Gallade is crushed underneath the Body Slam. Snorlax gets up, as does Gallade, weakened. Mario: Wa-ha! Heavy Slam! Zelda: Reflect! Snorlax charges in with Heavy Slam, when a Reflect barrier forms around Gallade, the force of the Heavy Slam causes Gallade to skid back, though not harmed as much. Gardevoir appears besides Gallade. Link: Zelda? Zelda: I’m sorry, Link. But, we’re a team. If we’re going to win, we have to work together, something Peach didn’t seem to realize. Mario: How dare you a insult my a lovely Peach?! Body Slam! Zelda: Will-o-Wisp! Snorlax charges at Gardevoir, as Gardevoir hits it with Will-o-Wisp. Snorlax takes damage from its burn. Zelda: Thick Fat doesn’t cancel out a burn. And now your attack power has gone down. Mario: Fire Blast! Zelda: Psychic! Link: Psycho Cut! Snorlax breathes Fire Blast, as Gardevoir stops it with Psychic. Gallade swings Psycho Cut, cutting through Fire Blast and striking Snorlax hard. Snorlax recovers, now angered. Mario: Surf! Snorlax rises up on a Surf wave, towering over Gardevoir and Gallade. Link: You ready? Zelda: With pleasure. Link: Gallade, Imprison! Zelda: Gardevoir, Light Arrow! Gallade uses Imprison, creating psychic triangles around Snorlax, trapping it in midair as the water succumbs to gravity, falling to the ground. Gardevoir points its arm up at Snorlax, preparing Light Arrow. Mario: Not a so easily! Fire Blast! Snorlax breathes Fire Blast, as Gardevoir fires Light Arrow, the two colliding. They create an explosion, the shockwave freeing Snorlax from Imprison. Snorlax tilts towards Gardevoir, coming down fast with Body Slam. Link: Gallade, Triforce Slash! Gallade leaps into the air, swinging his arms repeatedly to strike at Snorlax. The two collide, Gallade striking Snorlax with both arms as Gallade takes the full brunt of the Body Slam. The two hit the ground, both of them defeated. Roy K: Snorlax and Gallade are out! This means Team Triforce wins! Morton: Yes! With that, Mario’s reign of tyranny ends! Mario crosses the field as Link and Zelda return their Pokémon, offering his hand. Mario: Excellent battle, you two! It was a lot a fun! And, I’m a so a sorry about Peach. Link shakes Mario’s hand, then does Zelda. Zelda: It’s alright. She was just jealous that we were strong. Morton: Now, we move onto the final battle of round three! Team Blade vs. Team Evil! Kat & Ana: Place your bets! Bowser Jr: 300 for Evil! Wolf: Duh. 800 for Evil. Palutena: 1200 for Blade. Dakota: Definetely Blade for the win. 600 on them. Robin: They are the logical choice for the win. 400 on them. Pac-Man: Wacka wacka! Kat: 500 for Evil! And cease betting! Ian and Shulk take the field, facing Ganondorf, who stands alone. Mewtwo Teleports in, irritated. Ian: Stick to the plan, Shulk. We can win, but we have to give no mercy. Shulk: No worries. I can handle it. Roy K: And, begin! Ian: Sandslash! Shulk: Drapion! Ganondorf: Tyranitar. The three throw their Pokéballs, choosing their Pokémon. Mewtwo then floats onto the field. Ganondorf: Now, let’s finish this quickly. Stone Edge. Ian: Sandstorm, let’s go! Shulk: Acupressure! Sandslash raises a Sandstorm wall, which deflects the Stone Edge attack. Drapion presses its claws into the back of its neck, relaxing as it does. Mewtwo rolls its eyes, as it uses Confusion, parting the Sandstorm. Sandslash has Dug underground, while Drapion scurries towards Mewtwo. Ganondorf: Idiot. Earthquake. Mewtwo Teleports away, as Tyranitar goes to stomp the ground with Earthquake. Sandslash breaks out of the ground, striking Tyranitar in the foot before it can do so, causing it to tumble over. Mewtwo re-appears, and looks disappointed in Ganondorf. Ganondorf: Oh, like you can do better? Mewtwo forms Shadow Ball, throwing it at Sandslash. Shulk: Take it, and use Night Slash! Drapion maneuvers into the path of Shadow Ball, taking it. Drapion then charges at Mewtwo with Night Slash, Mewtwo floating back to dodge. Mewtwo drifts away from Tyranitar, who swings its black arm for Foul Play at Sandslash, who curls back and dodges. Ian: Gyro Ball! Sandslash spins, a silver ring forming around it as it goes to hit Tyranitar. A Sandstorm forms from Tyranitar’s Sand Stream, protecting it from the Gyro Ball. Ian: (Smirks) Sandstorm. Sandslash raises its claws, taking control of Tyranitar’s Sand Stream ability. It creates a Sandstorm barrier across the field, cutting Ganondorf off from Mewtwo. Both Ian and Shulk can see the entire field. Shulk: Aerial Ace! Drapion speeds up to attack Mewtwo, who uses Confusion to try and stop it. Drapion is immune to it, as it strikes Mewtwo hard, spinning it around. Shulk: Ha! Drapion’s part Dark typing makes it the perfect typing to resist your attacks! Ganondorf: Idiot! Switch targets! Mewtwo forms a Shadow Ball, throwing it at Drapion. Drapion uses Cross Poison, cutting through it. Shulk: And our Acupressure raised our Special Defense! Your power is down even more! Ganondorf: Oh, fine! Tyranitar, Earthquake! Tyranitar uses Earthquake, shaking the field and hitting Sandslash, Drapion and Mewtwo. Mewtwo shoots a deadly glare in Ganondorf’s direction, as it Teleports away. Shulk: Not good. Ian! Make an opening! Ian: On it. Sandslash, pull back, and use Final Edge! Sandslash rolls backwards, as the Sandstorm circles back to it. Sandslash leaps into the air, using Gyro Ball, which sucks the Sandstorm in. Mewtwo appears and glows, transforming into Mega Mewtwo Y. Morton: And we’re going to have a Final Smash clash right now! Ian vs. Mewtwo! Sandslash fires several rings of Sand at Mega Mewtwo Y, who is encompassed in a white energy sphere. Mega Mewtwo fires it, shattering the Final Edge, the sand particles flying out to the side. The Psystrike envelops Sandslash, as it releases a mental pulse, hitting Sandslash hard. Sandslash flies back, defeated. Roy K: Sandslash is unable to battle! Morton: And in a surprising turn of events, Ian, main character from Dioga beta’s other series, is defeated! So much for showing favoritism! Shulk: Don’t worry, Ian! I’ve got this! Night Slash! Drapion goes in for Night Slash, as Mega Mewtwo Y moves back, behind Tyranitar. Ganondorf: Leaving this to me, huh? Tyranitar, Giga Impact. Tyranitar ducks its head down, as Drapion comes at it. Tyranitar is surrounded in spiraling purple energy, as it swings its head, the Giga Impact striking Drapion hard, sending it flying out of the ring. Roy K: Drapion is out! The winner is Team Evil! Morton: And not even Team Blade can stop them! It seems like the only one who can stop Ganondorf is Link, just like in the games! With that, we end round three! Now, let us see the match ups for the next round! Four boxes are on the monitor, as they are shuffled around. They then show the match ups, Team Evil vs. Team Undercovers, and Team Triforce vs. Team Aura. Morton: A great round of battles to occur, so stay tuned! Competing Characters * Team Triforce ** Link ** Zelda * Team Toadstool ** Mario ** Peach * Team Blade ** Ian ** Shulk * Team Evil ** Ganondorf ** Mewtwo Non-Competing Characters * Mr. Resetti * Kat & Ana * Bowser * Luigi * Young Link * Toon Link * King Dedede * Palutena * Jigglypuff * Marth * Bowser Jr. * Wolf * Dakota * Robin * Pac-Man * Morton Koopa * Roy Koopa Pokémon * Gallade (Link's) * Gardevoir (Zelda's) * Snorlax (Mario's) * Bellossom (Peach's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Drapion (Shulk's) * Tyranitar (Ganondorf's) * Mewtwo ** Mega Mewtwo Y * Jigglypuff New Blogs * Super Smash Bros Battle Blog 7 Category:Episodes Category:Super Smash Bros Battle